Ungewisser Weg
by Helen R. Lestrange
Summary: Nach einem längeren Auslandsaufenthalt ist Helen endlich wieder in London. Sie muss sich noch mit ihrer neuen Rolle im Orden des Phönix zurecht finden. Ihr steht ein langer, schwieriger, ungewisser Weg bevor. Wird sie die Liebe erkennen und zulassen..
1. Ein Anfang

Es war eine heiße, klare Nacht. Die Temperaturen waren fast nicht gefallen, als ich meine Wohnung in London verließen.

Ich ging die St. Judith Street entlang, bog in die Hollow Street ein und hielt in der nächsten Seitenstraße an. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen, drückte meinen Zauberstab näher an mich und atmete tief ein. Wie wundervoll diese Nacht doch war, wie froh ich war, wieder zurück zu sein. Schritte hörte man näher kommen, immer lauter hallten sie gegen die Wände.

"Ich dachte mir schon dich hier anzutreffen", raunte diese tiefe bekannte Stimme an meine Ohren vorbei.

"Vor dir ist man nirgends sicher", lächelte und hob den Kopf in Richtung des Mannes. Schnellen Schrittes kam er auf mich zu und umarmte mich fest. Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und raunte leise.

"Bist du bereit aufzubrechen?", sein rotes langes Haar streifte kurz mein Gesicht. Es tat so gut, endlich wieder einen vertrauten Mensch zu sehen. Lange war der letzte Auslandsaufenthalt den ich als Auftrag bekam. 6 Wochen schickte mich Shacklebolt nach Rumänien um einer Fährte zu verfolgen. Vor dem Minister wurde es als Übungseinsatz getarnt, unterwegs war ich aber im Auftrag eines anderen.

Er nahm meine Hands, drückte sie herzlich, sah mir in die Augen und mit einem leisen Plopp waren wir auch schon verschwunden.

Es regnete leicht, als wir in Ottery St. Catchpole ankamen. Ich freute mich riesig endlich wieder alle zu sehen. Sie waren eigentlich wie meine zweite, nein besser gesagt wie die einzigste Familie die ich hatte. Meine Tante, bei der ich später aufwuchs, Arthur und Molly kannten sie gut. Es Verband sich doch ein wichtiges Bruchstück, was uns von den anderen "Familien" Unterschied. Lieber Blutsverräter, als unter diesem verdorbenen, unterwürfigen und ideologischen Heuchlern zu leben. Feige, sich einem größeren Übel angehörig zu fühlen.

Wir klopften an der Tür des kleinen, in die Höhe gebauten Gebäudes, als uns prompt die Tür geöffnet wurde.

"Helen schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil ihr euch verspätet habt."

Drückte mich die kleinere Frau mit den roten Haaren herzlich und küsste mich auf die Wange. "Bill, lass dich drücken von deiner Mutter. Ich hoffe ihr beide habt Hunger. Ich hab euch etwas aufgehoben. Arthur wird sich freuen euch zu sehen."

Wir legten unsere Mäntel ab und folgten Molly in die Küche und nahmen Platz. Kaum dort angekommen polterten schon die Zwillinge um die Ecke.

"Helen, schön dich zu sehen.", zwinkerte mir Fred zu und George setzte sich neben mich. "Hat die Mad Eye Moody wieder durch die ganze Welt gescheut. Lange warst du nicht mehr da", grinste er mich an und flüsterte noch kurz.

"Wir wollen dir morgen etwas neues von uns zeigen. Wenn Mum uns Mal ein bisschen aus den Augen lässt."

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und nickte ihnen zu. Molly kam gerade mit dem Essen zum Tisch und ich schwenkte gleich um. "Natürlich spielen wir morgen ein bisschen Quidditch."

Zwinkerte und drehte mich Molly zu.

"Lasst doch Helen ein bisschen in Ruhe. Sie soll doch erst mal Essen. Bill Erzähl doch, wie war die Reise von Rumänien hierher? Seit ihr gemeinsam angereist?"

Fragte Molly neugierig, ein wenig Hoffnung klang in ihren Worten mit und sie setzte sich mir gegenüber. Bill erzählte, dass wir getrennt nach London kamen, weil ich noch eine andere Zwischenstation hatte. Arthur gesellte sich dann noch zu uns. Nach dem etwas längeren Kampf das die Kinder doch endlich ins Bett gehen sollten, saßen wir gemeinsam mit einem Feuerwhiskey im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten uns.

"Sirius hat uns sein altes Elternhaus als Ordenshaus angeboten. Wir können dort Sitzungen halten und auch dort wohnen." sagte Arthur.

"Wir werden mit den Kindern, vorerst über die Sommerferien, einziehen.", sagte Molly besorgt.

"Das kriegen wir schon. Wir werden wohl alle sicherer sein. Die werden schon länger unsere Wohnungen und Häuser beobachten."

Bill brachte mir ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, setzte sich neben mich hin und sagte.

"Wie will Dumbledore das organisieren, dass niemand uns finden, etwa als…."

"Als Geheimniswahrer oder?" Vollendete ich Bill's Satz.

"Genau, anders wird es nicht möglich sein, um eindeutig sicher gehen zu können, dass wir nicht verraten werden. Nur von Dumbledore selbst, kann man erfahren, wie man zum und ins Haus kommt."

Arthur schenkte sich nochmal nach und sah sehr nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

"Meinst du, wir werden beobachtet?"

fragte ich.

"Ich würde es nicht ausschließlichen, aber…" wollte Arthur fortfahren als Molly dazwischen funkte und sagte.

"Lassen wir dieses Thema. Es ist so schön, euch beide hier zu haben. Bill wann kommst du nach London zurück?"

Bill erzählte, dass er sich für den Orden extra von Ägypten nach London versetzen ließ. Gringrotts hatte ihn sofort die Erlaubnis für den Wechsel gegeben. Nicht nur die Arbeit, sondern vor allem eine Frau zog ihn wieder nach London. Nur das wollte er seiner Mutter nicht sofort auf die Nase binden. Sie hoffte immer noch, ob wir beide nicht wieder zusammen kommen würden. Ich stand auf.

"Es ist spät, ich war lange unterwegs. Ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen, wenn es euch passt. Ich bin sehr müde und ich freue mich so sehr, endlich wieder in einem richtigen Bett liegen zu können." Matt lächelte ich nochmal in die Runde, trank mein Glas Feuerwhiskey aus und erhob mich.

"Danke Molly und Arthur für das tolle Abendessen."

Molly tätschelte meine Hand, Arthur nickte mir zu und Bill drückte mich kurz.

"Geh nur Schätzchen. Schlaf gut, wir sehen uns morgen. Ich geh noch kurz mit hoch."

Molly stand auf und ich folgte ihr.

"Die Jungs haben extra ihr Zimmer für dich geräumt. "

"Das hätte nicht sein müssen."

"Sie haben es angeboten, du kennst sie doch."

Wir standen vor dem Zimmer.

"Danke Molly.", und drückte sie fest an mich.

"Schätzchen, du gehörst doch zur Familie."

Ehrlich und warm spürte ich molly's Augen auf mir.

Ich wurde von frischen Kaffeegeruch geweckt.

"Na, schon wach. Hier für dich."

Bill hielt mir eine frische Tasse Kaffee entgegen und nahm wieder auf dem anderen Bett platz.

Ich richtete mich auf und nahm einen Schluck. Hmm, köstlich breitete sich der Kaffeegeschmack auf meiner Zunge aus.

"Danke, warum denn so früh wach?"

Bill grinste mich an.

"Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie laut Mum sein kann, wenn sie die Zwillinge anschreit. Ich konnte leider nicht herausfinden, was die beiden angestellt haben. Es herrscht schlechte Luft in der Küche und das könnte noch länger dauern. Daher der gute Kaffeeservice."

"Wann erzählst du ihr, dass du eine neue Freundin hast? Vielleicht gibt sie endlich auf, dass wir nochmal ein Paar werden könnten."

Der Blick, den ich Bill entgegen brachte, wechselte zwischen Verständnis und 'Verdammt nochmal, mach endlich' Hauch.

"Das wird sie nie tun. Vielleicht sag ichs Dad heute. Irgendwann wird sie es erfahren. Übrigens will Fleur dich kennenlernen."

Fast hätte ich mich an meinem Kaffee verschluckt.

"Was will sie? Mich kennenzulernen?"

"Ja, würde sie wirklich gerne."

"Weiß sie, dass von uns?"

"Ja."

"Stört sie das nicht?"

"Helen, du bist meine beste Freundin. Du gehörst zu mir."

"Naja, es gab schon viele Frauen, die Freundschaften auseinander gebracht haben."

"Das wird niemand. Wer mich will, muss dich auch wollen.", sagte er und wir fingen beide an zu Lachen.

"Hey, was ist denn bei euch los?" fragte Fred und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett.

"Wir lachen nur über alte Schulzeiten. Was habt ihr denn wieder angestellt?", fragte ich amüsiert.

"Tja, blöderweise hat George ein verzaubertes Mikroskop aus Zonk's Scherzartikelladen im Wohnzimmer liegen lassen. Naja Mum wollte es aufräumen und es ging los auf sie. Den Rest kannst du dir vorstellen."

"Wo hast du George gelassen."

Bill war schneller als Fred und antwortete.

"Er hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht und George mit Mum allein gelassen. Der Arme."

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Ginny streckte ihren Kopf rein.

"Ich verstecke mich auch mal besser bei euch. Das kann man nicht mit anschauen."

Ginny kam zu mir ins Bett und warf Fred einen anklagenden Blick zu.

"Wie kannst du ihn nur Mum zu Füßen werfen. Die beiden sind noch lange nicht fertig. Mum hat wieder ihre hohe Stimme erreicht."

Bill und Fred schluckte schwer und mussten herzlich lachen.

"Im Geist bin ich bei ihm."

Presste Ferd zwischen den Lippen hervor.

"Wie lange bleibt ihr beide?"

"Morgen geht's wieder nach London, ich muss arbeite und Bill muss seine neue Wohnung beziehen."

~~••~~••~~••~~••~~

Als ich spät am Abend nach Hause kam, saß Tonk's in meiner Wohnung.

"Hey, gut heimgekommen?"

"Jap, war ein anstrengender Aufenthalt."

Ich ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie,

"Ich komme gerade von der Spätschicht. Nichts außergewöhnliches."

"Wie war es den mit Bill?"

Tonk's sah mich schelmisch an.

"Wie immer, rein freundschaftlich. Keine Ahnung, was du dir schon wieder zusammen reimst. Er möchte mir diese Woche seine neue Freundin Fleur vorstellen. Sie arbeitet auch bei Gringrotts."

"Äh, okay. Schön für Bill. Hat er es seiner Mutter gesagt?"

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ja, am Morgen bevor wir wieder abreisten. Danach war dicke Luft. Molly war nicht so erfreut darüber."

"Sie sieht in dir ja die perfekte Schwiegertochter. Fleur wird das nicht toppen können."

"Das ist vorbei. Wir sind nur gute Freunde. Ich, bzw. wir werden immer irgendwie was wie Liebe füreinander empfinden. Doch wir hätten keine gemeinsame Zukunft."

"Das ist deine Meinung, du hast ihm den Laufpass gegeben."

"Ja und das war gut so. Das hätte irgendwann unsere Freundschaft zu nichte gemacht.

Anderes Thema. Morgen ist eine Sitzung, du kommst mit, dann lernst du endlich die anderen kennen."

"Gut, wir ja auch Zeit. Ich mach uns ne Flasche Wein auf."

"Wie ist denn der Neue, wie war nochmal sein Name?"

Tonk's gab mir ein Glas Wein und setzte sich zu mir. Plötzlich wirkte sie etwas hibbelig.

"Oh, da kannst du dich freuen. Parson heißt er. Irgendwie mit Crouch verwandt. Absolut unfähig. Leider muss ich dir sagen, dass Shacklebolt dich mit ihm eingeteilt hat."

"Was, nicht dein ernst?"

Meine Stimme klang enttäuscht und ich nahm mein Glas Wein.

"Er meint, du hättest sowas besser unter Kontrolle."

"Wie soll ich da noch für den Orden arbeiten wenn ich so einen an der Backe habe."

"Du machst das schon. Ich würd meinen, ein mittelmäßiger Fünftklässler, mehr nicht. Den steckst du leicht in eine Ecke."

Gemütlich tranken wir die Flasche leer und redeten von alten Schulgeschichten. Als wir kurz vor Morgengrauen ins Bett krochen.


	2. Erste Sitzung

Jetzt musste ich mich aber beeilen. Die Versammlung war für halb sieben angesetzt und ich war immer noch im Ministerium, wegen des Vorfalles heute. Bevor der Bericht nicht fertig war, konnte ich nicht gehen.

"Mrs. Lestrange könnten Sie dies noch mit abheften.", Hollins aus der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung hielt mir den Bericht hin.

"Kann ich machen."

"Danke. Schönen Abend.", ich nickte ihm zu und schon war er weg. Die Eule wartete schon, dass ich endlich fertig wurde.

Als ich endlich draußen ankam, war es kurz nach 18 Uhr. Mein Kopf schmerzte immer noch, meine Auge wird noch länger geschwollen sein.

Ich ging ca. 10 Minuten bis ich vor dem Haus der Blacks stand. Tonks stand ca. 10 Meter davor in einer Nebenstraße.

"Hallo, sorry für die Verspätung." sagte ich und wir umarmte uns.

"Kein Problem, wie geht's dir den? Hab's schon von Arthur gehört als ich bei denen unten im Büro war."

"Passt schon, Danke. Lass uns gehen."

Antwortete ich mit immer noch wütender Stimme wenn ich an den 'kleinen Vorfall' dachte.

Wir gingen rasch die Treppe hoch und konnten schon Stimmen hören. Molly sah uns und kam auf uns zu.

"Ach Helen, wie geht's dir? Hallo Tonks, schön dich zu sehen. Arthur hat es mir schon erzählt.", sie drückte uns beide herzlich.

"Alles soweit okay, danke. Wie geht's den Kindern?"

Wir gingen langsam den Flur entlang.

"Sie werden nächste Woche kommen. Sie freuen sich dich zu sehen. Wir werden jetzt vorerst die ganzen Sommerferien hier bleiben. Sirius freut sich. Wobei dieses Haus bei weitem nicht wohnhaft ist."

Zu Ende hin hörte sich ihre Stimme skeptisch an und sie hob verunsichert die Hände.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter, freudiges Wirrwarr war zu hören. Remus und Sirius sahen uns erfreut an, zwar mit einem großen Hauch

Besorgter, aber die Freude eines Wiedertreffens überwiegte.

Als ich Mundungus Fletcher sah **,** konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dumpf nahm ich noch wahr, wie Albus und Kingsley mich grüßten, doch da lehnte ich schon über dem Tisch und hatte Mundungus an seinem Hemdkrage zu mir rüber gezogen. Alle drehten aufgeregt ihre Köpfe zu uns. Remus und Sirius standen erschrocken auf, als ich laut meine Stimme erhob.

"Solltest du noch einmal geklautes Zeug auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufen, wenn ich während der Arbeit wichtige Sachen für den Orden beobachte. Wegen dir musste ich alles Abbrechen, ich war kurz davor endlich mehr raus zubekommen, bis Parson, der Volltrottel, auf dich aufmerksam wurde."

Mundungus konnte irgendwie an seinen Zauberstab kommen und richtete ihn auf mich. Sein Kopf war feuerrot angelaufen und immer wieder bewegten sich seine Lippen, doch kein Ton war zu hören. Alle waren angespannt, als würde ich ihn gleich aufspießen wollen, was ich eigentlich auch gerne getan hätte. Sirius nahm nun seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf Mundungus. Doch in diesem Augenblick hatte ich Mundungus bereits erstarren lassen. "Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich bräuchte einen Zauberstab um dich ruhig zustellen."

Molly wurde weiß wie Kalk und ihr entfuhr ein leiser Schrei.

"Dann hattest du noch die Güte, mir dieses schwarzmagische Ungetüm auf den Hals zu jagen. Wegen dir musste ich fast ins St. Mungos. Verkauf ab sofort dein Zeug woanders, beim nächsten mal bin ich nicht so nett."

So schnell ich ihn gepackt hatte, ließ ich ihn wieder los und die Erstarrung wurde aufgehoben. Mundungus sagte kein Wort mehr diesen Abend.

"Erstmal noch ein Hallo an alle, ich möchte euch Tonks vorstellen. Nymphadora Tonks."

Ich grinste, so gut es mit meinem verletzten Gesicht ging.

"Hallo, nennt mich einfach Tonks."

Sagte Tonks verlegen und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. Alle grüßten sie freundlich zurück.

Die Lage entspannte sich wieder und wir nahmen gegenüber von Remus Platz.

"Remus, hast du noch was von dieser Narbensalbe? Ich weiß nicht, ob die Narbe über dem Auge ganz verschwinden wird."

"Ja, kann ich dir gerne geben. Das sieht schon übel aus."

Sirius schaute mich an und sagte.

"Mundungus ist ein Volltrottel aber leider ist er zu nützlich für den Orden."

Sirius stockte kurz, ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Das ich es nicht vergesse Helen. Du kannst auch jederzeit hier zwischen deinen Schichten übernachten. Dann ist das Haus voller. Würde mich freuen."

Er schenkte mir noch ein Lächeln.

"Oh, das wäre prima. Irgendwie hab ich eh das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis die unsere Wohnung überwachen. Danke."

Dumbledore klopfte sanft gegen sein Glas, das Klirren ließ uns verstummen und mit seiner weichen, allzu bekannten Stimme begann er die Sitzung des Orden des Phönix.

"Nochmal ein Herzliches Hallo an alle, die es geschafft haben zu kommen. Nun, wir wissen alle warum wir hier sind. Ich würde Kingsley bitten, uns kurz Bericht zu erstatten." Dumbledore übergab an Kingsley das Wort.

Dieser erhob sie, lächelnd blitzten seine weißen Zähne hervor und seine freundlichen Augen ruhten auf uns allen.

"Momentan versuchen wir vehement herauszufinden, wo sich die Todesser befinden. Nach wie vor gibt es nur Vermutungen, aber keine genauen Hinweisen. Fudge bleibt stur bei seiner verblendeten Überzeugung, dass Voldemort nicht zurück ist. Wir versuchen, soviel wie möglich vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Es ist äußerst wichtig verschwiegen zu bleiben.", er setzte sich wieder.

"Danke Kingsley. Helen ich würde dich auch bitten ein paar Worte an uns zu richten."

"Erstmal eine gute Nachricht. Ich hätte zwei neue Mitglieder. Beide gut abgeschätzt. Sie sind auf unserer Seite. Sam Oldman, ist mit mir zur Schule gegangen und arbeitet als Heiler bei St. Mungos. Was natürlich einen angenehmen Nebeneffekt hat, dass wir dort endlich jemanden haben, der seine Ohren offen halten kann. Die andere ist Palyma Gregory. Sie arbeitet bei Gringrotts, Bill Weasley kennt sie auch. Ihre Eltern sind Muggelstämmige und sie ist überzeugt auf unserer Seite. Ansonsten, ist es sehr schwierig, Leute anzuwerben. Alle sind verunsichert, sie lassen sich stark vom Tagespropheten leiten. Onkel Nathan erzählt, viele vom Klitterer sind auf Dumbledores Seite. Aber niemand wagt sich, für das richtige einzustehen. Viele verschließen einfach die Augen."

Ich stockte kurz, warf Mundungus einen wütenden Blick zu, dieser schlief wie gewöhnlich geräuschvoll vor sich hin, bis Remus ihm fest in die Seite boxte.

"Wenn Mundungus heute nicht die Güte gehabt hätte und mir nicht in die Quere gekommen wäre, hätte ich schwören können, dass ich Rosier Sr. in der Nokturngasse gesehen habe. Richtung Borgin&Burke's. Nunja, leider konnte ich nicht folgen. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben und es nochmal versuchen."

Sagte ich und blickte in die Runde. Arthur räusperte sich und warf ein.

"Sehr gut, wir brauchen neue Mitglieder und wir müssen die, die wir haben beieinander halten. Es wird immer schwierig. Man muss so vorsichtig sein, über all Ohren im Ministerium und wahrscheinlich haben die mehr als wir."

Albus strich sanft über seinen Bart und bewegte kaum merklich seine Lippen.

"Das sind gute Nachrichten. Dann würde ich Severus bitten noch ein paar Worte zu sprechen."

Severus wandte seinen Blick von Albus ab und sah mit seinen zutiefst m schwarzen Augen in die Runde. Er spitzte seine dünnen Lippen und tief Grohl seine Stimmer hervor.

"Seit der Wiederkehr Voldemorts, war ich bei einer Sitzung, wenn man es denn so nennen möchte. Natürlich liegt sein Augenmerk in der Tötung von Potter. Er sucht etwas, ein Detail, was ihm helfen könnte ihn zu töten."

Er hielt kurz inne, funkelte Sirius böse an und wollte ihn gekonnt herausfordern.

"Besessen von der Tatsache, dieses Detail nicht zu besitzen, ist er voller Eifer auf der Suche danach. Sonst gab es kein einziges Zeichen mehr."

Wieder ruhte sein Gesicht bei Albus.

Dieser meldete sich nochmals zu Wort.

"Harry ist bei seinen Verwandten sicher, die liebe seiner Mutter schützt ihn. Dort kann Voldemorts ihn nicht angreifen. Wir werden ihn erst in ein paar Wochen holen."

Sirius warf dazwischen, bevor ich es tun konnte."Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht so lange dort lassen. Wir könnten ihn jederzeit holen."

"Genau, besser ist es wenn wir ihn holen. Es hilft ihm nicht dort alleine zu sein und abgeschottet nach all diesen Vorfällen.", sagte ich und unterstützte Sirius.

Molly warf erschrocken und besorgt dazwischen.

"Es ist besser auf Albus zu hören. Wenn er dort momentan sicherer ist. Ihr wisst nicht, wie es ist, Angst um seine Kinder zu haben."

Leicht gekränkt drehte ich meinen Kopf zu Molly und entgegnete ihr etwas schärfer als gewollt.

"Aber Molly, ich glaube nicht, dass es gut ist, wenn wir ihm in den Glauben lassen, ihn vergessen zu haben. Ihn alleine lassen. Ob ich jetzt Kinder habe oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle, wir wollen alle, dass es Harry gut geht. Wir wollen ihn alle beschützen und ihn wohl in sicher bei uns haben."

Platzte es aus mir hervor. Severus konnte es sich nehmen lassen und sagte spitz.

"Keine Sorge, Potter wird es eh schaffen, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Da müssen wir nicht drauf warten. "

Er wollte gezielt Sirius provozieren und prompt Kriftel dieser zurück.

"Halt die Klappe Snape. Misch dich nicht ein.

Als hättest du irgendeine Ahnung auf den Bezug zu menschlichen Beziehungen."

Severus zog seine Augen zu langen schlitzen zusammen, wütend und provoziert fokussierte er Sirius und Ehe er diese Diskussion weiter anheizen konnte unterbrach Albus diese zugespitzte Situation und versuchte sie zu entschärfen.

"Wir reden nächste Woche nochmal darüber. Bisweilen bleibt er wo er ist, bis es auch sicher für uns ist ihn zu holen. Ich bedanke mich bei euch. Bis dann."

Mit seinem altbekannten Lächeln beendete er die offizielle Sitzung.

Langsam lichtete sich die Runde. Kingsley musste nach hause, Snape blieb nie, Sirius und er würden sich die Köpfe einschlagen.

"Molly, kann ich dir beim Kochen helfen?"

Fragte ich trotzdem, obwohl ich leicht gekränkt war und folgten ihr in die Küche.

"Was wird es wohl für ein Detail sein, was Voldemorts sucht. "

Sirius wirkte nachdenklich und deckte mit Remus den Tisch für das Abendessen.

"Hm, ich denke Dumbledore wird schon eine Vermutung haben. Aber momentan leider nichts konkretes. Wir müssen einfach abwarten."

"Es muss etwas sein, was er davor nicht hatte. Er wird nicht ablassen bis er Harry in die Finger bekommt."

Arthur und kam ins Esszimmer und ließ seine Worte in die Runde gleiten. Sirius drehte sich zu ihm.

"Eine Information? Ein gewisser Zauber? Aber was wohl. Auf alle Fälle ist es gut zwei neue auf unserer Seite zu haben. Leute die für das richtige einstehen. Gut von Helen. Aber die Story mit Mundungus ist schon hart."

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

"Das einzig Gute ist, Helen weiß was zu tun ist. Sie bleibt in den noch so riskante und schwierigen Situation ruhig. Gut das ihr nicht mehr passiert ist. Sie ist hart im nehmen. Aber man muss immer im Kopf haben, dass es auch Mal anders ausgehen kann."

Meinte Remus uns setzte sich.

"Sie nimmt sich die Sache sehr zu Herzen. Einerseits ihrer selbst wegen und weil sie Harry sehr mag."

Als wir alle gegessen hatten saßen wir noch alle im Salon und ich betrachtete das Feuer, wie es nach Luft seine heißen Arme bleckte.

"Möchte jemand ein Glas Feuerwhiskey?"

Sirius stand bereits und sah fragend in die Runde.

"Oh ja, ein ganz Großes. Das hilft sicher gegen die Kopfschmerzen."

Sagte ich amüsiert und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Mit Vergnügen die Dame, Remus, Arthur, Tonks? Ihr auch?" Alle nickten.

"Wann stellst du uns die anderen vor?"

Fragte Arthur und nahm einen genüsslich einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

"Bei der nächsten Sitzung. Palyma ist momentan in Rumänien. Sie kommt nächste Woche wieder. Bill wird sie mitbringen.

Er muss sich nur noch um seine Wohnung kümmern, dann kann er sich auf den Orden konzentrieren."

Arthur verabschiedete sich später und ging zu Bett. Es war ein entspannter Abend bis Remus sich auch aus der Runde löste.

"Ich muss los. Einen schönen Abend noch euch beiden."

Er drückte Sirius und kam zu mir.

"Wenn was ist, melde dich."

Sanft drückte er mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich zwinkerte und sagte.

"Natürlich, immer doch. "

Zögerlich sah er Tonks an und sagte:

"Tonks, man sieht dich."

Zu dritt war es auch eine schöne Runde.

Um Mitternacht ging auch Tonks. Sie hatte Frühdienst mit Mad Eye Moody.

"Mal schauen, wo er mich morgen überall hin jagt." Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Magst du noch ein Glas?"

"Ja, ich glaube eines geht noch. Ich muss morgen erst nachmittags ins Ministerium, also was solls. "

Sirius stand auf und ging zur Vitrine und holte die Flasche heraus. Seit seiner Flucht sah er wieder deutlich vernünftiger aus. Er war ein gutaussehender Mann. Natürlich konnte man ihm die Strapazen der letzten Jahre immer noch ansehen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was er dort alles gesehen hat, am eigenen Leib gespürt hat, aber trotzdem hat er nichts an gutem Aussehen verloren.

"Dankeschön.",sagte ich und stosste mit ihm an. "Auf den Orden und dass wir Harry bald holen können."

"Cheers. Wie habt du und Remus euch kennengelernt?"

Fragte Sirius neugierig und stellte sein Glas ab.

"Dumbledore hat uns vorgestellt. Er hat mich gefragt,ob ich ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brauchen würde. Naja, die Abhängigkeit von Severus, war ihm nicht so wohlgesinnt. Naja, nach ein paar Monaten wollte mich Remus kennenlernen. Seitdem pflegen wir einen regelmäßigen freundschaftlichen Kontakt. Ich schätze ihn sehr. Ein Mann mit Weitblick. Er hat viel durchgemacht. Ein wahrer Freund."

Ich nahm eine weiteren Schluck aus meinem Glas. Der Feuerwhiskey schmeckte wunderbar, angenehm brannte er meine Kehle hinunter und hinterließ eine angenehme Vanillenote. Der Alkohol tat langsam seinen Wirkung und ließ meine Kopfschmerzen fast gänzlich verschwinden.

"Das ist Nobel von dir, diesen Trank für ihn zu brauen. Die Zutaten müssen sehr teuer sein, geschweige denn, ist es verdammt schwierig ihn zu brauen."

Sirius strich sich unbewusst eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und nahm selbst noch einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

"Sowas tut man für Freunde. Das Geld ist nebensächlich, wichtig ist es, dass er nicht so leiden musste."

Ich drehte meinen Oberkörper mehr zu Sirius und stütze meinen Kopf auf meiner Hand, neugierig beobachtete ich ihn.

"Ihr seid nur Freunde, dann habe ich das wohl ein bisschen falsch verstanden."

Peinlich berührt, grinste er und nahm etwas zittrig sein Glas Feuerwhiskey in die Hand.

"Du dachtest, Remus und ich. Oh nein. Wir sind nur Freunde. Einfach nur Freunde."

Ich musste lachen und fügte hinzu.

"Naja, entweder schreckt der Name Lestrange ab, oder die Typen schrecken mich ab. Aber das stört mich nicht."

Ich trank mein Glas aus und stand auf.

"Es ist nicht einfach, jemanden zu finden. Vor allem könnte ich niemals mit jemandem zusammen sein, der nicht felsenfest hinter meiner Überzeugung steht, hinter Dumbledore."

Meine Beine fühlten sich etwas weich an und es wurde Zeit zu gehen.

"Besser wenn ich jetzt ins Bett gehe, sonst erzähl ich noch irgendwas, was du nicht wissen solltest."

Zwinkerte ich ihm geheimnisvoll zu und ging Richtung Treppe.

"Ich würde gerne mehr von dir erfahren." Sirius stand prompt hinter mir und sah mich ganz weich und charmant an. Seine grauen Augen verhalten sich fest in meinen Grünen und ließen nicht ab.

"Das verlegen wir erstmal auf einen anderen Abend. Zeig mir wo ich schlafen kann, sonst kann ich morgen nicht arbeiten."

Wir gingen die Treppe hinauf und vor der zweiten Tür links blieben wir stehen.

"Das einzige Zimmer was momentan, neben meinem eigenen, einigermaßen bewohnbar ist."

Er stand direkt vor mir. Mir fiel auf, dass er fast eine Kopf größer war als ich. Schnell bewegte sich sein Brustkorb und kurz berührte er meine Hand.

Ein elektrisierender Schauder überzog meinen ganzen Körper, mein Puls schlug schnell, viel zu schnell, als ich vorsichtig meine Hand wegzog und die Kälte der Türklinke genoss.

"Dankeschön."

Sagte ich verlegen und öffnete die Tür. Kurz hielt ich inne, drehte mich nochmals um und sagte.

"Gute Nacht Sirius."

Zügig schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Als ich umgezogen, fiel ich müde auf das weiche Bett, doch einschlafen konnte ich nicht sofort. Etwas aufgewühlt, dachte ich über den Abend nach, als mir später die Augenlider herunterklappen.

Starke Kopfschmerzen, weckten mich unsanft, viel zu früh und mir bleib nichts anderes übrig, als meinen müden Körper nach unten zu schaffen.

Der Kaffeegeruch stieg mir wohlig in die Nase und stimmte mich etwas milder.

"Guten Morgen, magst du Kaffee?"

Fragte mich ein äußerst gut aufgelegter Sirius.

"Oh ja, gerne. Was ist denn mit dir los? Hattest du gestern keinen Feuerwhiskey im Glas?" fragte ich und setzte mich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und verfolgte das geschäftige Wuselte von Sirius.

"Doch, doch. Aber heute ist ein guter Tag, hab ich so im Gefühl."

Wir frühstücken gemeinsam und machten uns umgehend an die Arbeit. Ich wollte noch vor der Arbeit helfen, ein neues Zimmer bewohnbar zu machen, bevor alle Weasley anreisen würden.

"Hier hat schon lange keiner mehr sauber gemacht."

Ich stand im Rahmen der Tür und blickte in dieses absolut dunkle Zimmer.

"Meine Mutter starb 1985, seitdem nicht mehr."

Sirius wurde merklich kälter.

"Diese sabbernde alte böse Hexe."

Leichter Zorn war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

"Du musst nicht mehr erzählen. Ich kenne das. Tagein, Tagaus, dasselbe schmierige, ignorante Gelaber, Reinheit und Blutstatus, Dunkler Lord und Todesser. Diese Worte haben sich tief in mir eingebrannt.."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben verließ meinen Mund, wütend sahen meine Augen ins Leere.

"Anderes Thema. Ich vermisse keinen einzigen Tag diesen Hass. Hass der wahrscheinlich tief in mir wohnt."

Wir sahen uns bedrückt an. Jeder wusste, was der andere fühlte.

Jeder hatte es jahrelang am eigenen Leib gespürt, Teil einer solchen Familie zu sein, der man nicht entfliehen konnte, nicht als Kind.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuchte Sirius an zulächeln.

"Na dann, lass uns loslegen."


	3. Knappes Entkommen

"Lestrange, gut sie zu treffen. Wir beide sind für heute eingeteilt. Die Aktion gestern hat ja richtig Spaß gemacht.", sagte Parson.

Oh, ich hatte ihn ganz vergessen. Oder sollte ich eher sagen, verdrängt?

"Hallo Parson, ja, da muss ich ihnen Recht geben. Mal schauen, was heute passiert."

Sagte ich einfach, um nicht peinlich still dazustehen.

Moody plante uns heute nochmals für die Nokturngasse ein und machte mir eine große Freude dabei.

Wir bezogen Posten zwischen Borgin & Burke's und mussten die Zeit totschlagen.

Ich hatte nicht die Hoffnung, dass nochmal solch ein Glücksmoment wie gestern dabei sei.

Nach 4 Stunden langweiliger Warterei, bemerkte ich etwas ungewöhnliches. Vor Borgin & Burke's bemerkte ich zwei Gestalten die zügig in dem Laden verschwunden. Ich war fast der Meinung, dass es Malfoy und Rosier waren.

Nur blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Parson mit einem Imperius zu belegen und den beide zu folgen. Ich machte mich unsichtbar, betrat langsam den den Laden als ich die dunkle Stimme von Rosier hörte.

"...Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Diese Lestrange hat mich letzte Woche erkannt." Sagte Rosier nervös.

"Ach Schwachsinn, dann wäre sie uns gefolgt. Macht sie dir Angst, Rosier?"

Blaffte Malfoy ihn, grinste ihn gehässig an und wollte ihn reizen.

"Dieses Blutsverräter Gesindel, mir und Angst machen. Vergiss es Malfoy. Sollte ich solch eine unter die Fingern bekommen, werden ich es ihr richtig zeigen. Jetzt lass uns aufbrechen. Der Dunkle Lord hat befohlen, wenn wir die Informationen aus dem Ministerium haben, sollen wir sofort kommen."

Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann. Ich musste ihnen folgen. Mir würde danach schon etwas einfallen, wie ich das vor Parson vertusche.

"Gehen wir in den Hinterhof und lass uns endlich apparieren." Rosier ging mit großen Schritten voraus und Malfoy folgte ihm wie ein Schatten. Ich wartete kurz und schlich den beiden leise hinterher.

Ich hörte das Plopp und hängte mich augenblicklich an sie. Wir wurden in einen eiskalten Strudel geworfen als wir wirbelnd auf einer Anhöhe landeten.

Sie merkten nicht, dass ich ihnen gefolgt war.

Wir gingen ca. 10 Minuten als wir vor einer alten, kleinen Hütte standen.

"Gehen wir hinein." Sagte Malfoy und blickte dich mehrmals nervös um.

Rosier antwortete knapp.

"Sie werden sicher schon warten."

Ich sah vom Fenster aus kaum etwas. Ich musste es versuchen, ins Innere der Hütte zu kommen, koste es was es wolle.

Nur wie schaffte ich das, ohne die Tür zu öffnen? Lautlos einzudringen, ohne die Todesser auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Es ging ein kalter Wind, gezielt machte ich mit meinem Zauberstab einen Schlenkerer und ließ die Tür aufklappen, als wäre es der Luftzug gewesen.

Ich versteckte mich hinter dem erstbesten, was ich finden konnte.

Viele Stimmen waren zu hören, laut und rau unterhielten sie sich. Hönisch hörte man eine Frauenstimme lachen. Bellatrix, kam mir in den Sinn. Doch sie verstummte je, als eine bekannte kalte Stimme den Raum beherrschte.

"Habt ihr, was der Dunkle Lord verlangt. Wenn wir ihn rufen, ohne richtige Informationen zu haben, wird er wütend." Säuselte Snape leise dich sehr eindringlich.

"Wir wissen, dass was er sucht, ist in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

Presste Rosier gedrückt hervor.

Meine Brüder konnten nicht unweit sein. Hass stieg in mir hervor. Hass den ich lange unterdrückt hatte. Ich muss mich zwingen, nicht hinein zulaufen und sich mir vor zuknöpfen.

Die Tür ging auf und Voldemort kam, gefolgt von Nargini, die ihm nachschwenzelte.

Augenblicklich breitet sich eine eiskalten Atmosphäre über den Raum. Es war, als würden alle ihren Atem anhalten.

Mit eiskalter Stimme sagte er.

"Ich hoffe, ihr habt, was ich wollte."

Langsam setzte er sich und Nagini schlängelte sich um den Stuhl und zischte ihm irgendetwas zu.

"Nagini sagt, wir haben einen Gast und ihr merkt es nicht einmal."

Wie konnte sie mich bemerken. Ich war unsichtbar. Sie muss meine Anwesenheit gespürt haben. Ich versuchte nach draußen zu gelangen, doch mit nur einem Zucken seines Zauberstabes, war ich wie gelähmt.

Ich konnte mich nicht einmal wortlos wehren. Zwei dunkle Gestalten kamen, packen mich grob und zogen mich unsanft ins Innere des Raumes und ließ mich auf den Boden fallen. Mein Kopf knallte hart auf, alles drehte sich, die Stimmen hörten sich weit weg an. Es rann warme Blut meinen Hals hinab, doch ich nahm den Schmerz kaum wahr.

"Ein Familientreffen der Lestrange, alle wieder vereint. Begrüßt euch doch herzlich. Sagte er niederträchtig.

"Bemerkenswert, wie sie uns folgen konnten, Helen. Schade, dass sie nicht auf der richtigen Seite sind. Sie könnten zu den Großen gehören.

Aber seien sie heute unser Gast, ihre letzte Party."

Nicht eine Sekunde, hat er gehadert. Sofort hörte man seine Stimme hart und gefühllos.

"Crucio." Sagte er hasserfüllt.

Ich bog mich unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Versuchte mich mit meinen Händen im Boden fest zu krallen, doch die Schmerzen elektrisieren meinen Körper. Als wären tausend Nadeln gleichzeitig in meinem Körper. Es fühlte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, als er den Zauber aufhob. Wohlwollen stöhnte er auf.

"Ist das nach ihrem Geschmack?"

Ich versuchte verzweifelt an meinem Zauberstab zu kommen. Ich war zu schwach um lautlos zu zaubern.

"Das lassen sie lieber. Crucio."

Ich konnte mich nicht weiter festhalten, krampfende vor Schmerzen, bog ich mich hin und her. Versuchte meine Schreie zu unterdrücken, biss mir so fest auf die Lippen, das ich Blut in meiner Mundhöhle schmeckte.

"Mut haben sie. Mal schauen, ob wir was aus ihnen rausbekommen.

Wo befindet sich der Orden des Phönix, Miss Lestrange?"

Er ließ ab von mir. Ich glühte vor Schmerz, versuchte genügend Luft in meine Lunge zu bekommen, drehte mich und wollte wieder zu meinem Zauberstab greifen.

"Falsche Antwort. Crucio.", sagte er genüsslich.

Ich fühlte mein Herz explodieren, meine Haut brannte. Ich versuchte an was Schönes zu denken, aber es gelang mir nicht.

Langsam rann Blut aus meiner Nase, an meinem Ohr vorbei, hinab an meinem Hals, doch ich spürte nichts außer den pochenden Schmerzen in meinem Kopf, meinem Körper, in meinen Fingern und auch in meinen Zehen.

"Versuchen wir es nochmal. Wo befindet sich der Orden des Phönix.?

Ich lag vor seinen Füßen, konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm.

"Das…, " ich musste schwer keuchen.

"Das verrate ich ihnen erst wenn ich sie getötet habe." Und spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

"Sie müssen noch lernen, Miss Lestrange. Sehr viel. Crucio."

Seine Stimme glich mehr dem Zischeln einer Schlange und kalt halten die Worte nieder.

Ich bäumte mich auf. Meine Haut riss an manchen Stellen, so sehr brannte sie. Ich sank am Boden zusammen. Krümmte mich zusammen, wie ein Häufchen Elend.

"Vielleicht sterben sie heute noch nicht. Rosier, Crabbe, Flint. Kümmert euch gut um sie. Severus, wenn du möchtest kannst du ihnen beiwohnen. Schafft sie weg."

Purer Hass lag in seiner Stimme, gepaart mit gefühlloser Ignoranz.

Rosier zog mich an den Haaren den Flur hinaus und die Treppe hinunter.

Hart polterte ich die einzelnen Treppenstufen hinab, ehe ich hart auf den Betonboden machte die Tür hinter uns zu.

"Ich bin als erstes dran.", sagte Flint gierig und fletschte die Zähne.

Severus stellte sich vor den dreien und sagte abwertend.

"Flint nicht so voreilig, jetzt kommst du zum Schluss dran. Foltert sie noch ein wenig mit dem Crucio und dann gehen wir nach oben."

Die drei berühren mich gierig, kaum konnte ich meine Augenlider öffnen.

"Ich werde sie mit was anderem foltern.", grinste er bösartig und öffnete seine Gürtel.

"Haltet sie an den Händen fest. Crabbe, Flint.".Sagte Rosier und wollte mir die Hose runterziehen. Ich gab ihm einen Schlag mit meinem Schuh, mitten ins Gesicht.

Er blutete aus der Nase, es rann seinen Mund hinab. Böswillig sah er mich an und schrie.

"Du dreckige Schlampe, dass büsst du mir."

Er fesselte meine Füße seitlich, so dass ich meine Füße spreizen musste.

Er riss mir die Hose runter, er zerriss meinen Slip mit einer Handbewegung.

"Jetzt bekommst du, was du verdienst, Blutsveräterin. Haltet ihr nicht den Mund zu, ich will sie schreien hören."

"Oh ja." Sagte Flint ganz fickrig.

Er beugte sich über mich, sein Blut tropfte auf mich und er drang hart in mich ein.

"Sowas Gutes hattest du wohl noch nie. Du Blutsverräterin, dreckige Schlampe."

Immer wieder bohrte er sich tief in mich. Er krallte sich mit seinen Nägeln in meinen Oberschenkel, bis ich blutete. Ich versuchte nicht zu schreien, doch ich konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Als er fertig war, kroch er aus mir und ich sank kraftlos zusammen.

Er war immer noch über mir, seine Augen sahen mich giftig an.

"Und das ist für deinen Tritt.", keuchte er und schlug mir mit aller Gewalt in mein Gesicht.

Ich spürte wie meine Nase brach, mein Mund sich mit Blut füllte. Ich würgte stark und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich bekam kaum Luft.

"Jetzt bin ich dran. Geh weg."

Flint beugte sich über mich und ein dunkles Glühen war in seinen Augen.

"Dreht sie auf den Bauch."

er öffnete seine Hose und zog mich an den Haaren zu sich. Er drückte mir einen schmierigen Kuss auf die Backe und raunte mir in mein Ohr.

"So wie du es gerne magst, hm. Jammer doch ein bisschen für mich, dass hab ich am liebsten. Ich will dich schreien hören."

Er packte mich von hinten und drang hart in mich ein. Es brannte alles in mir, meine Haut riss ein und er ließ nicht ab von mir.

Crabbe machte es sich selbst und sagte stöhnend.

"Bring sie zum schreien, los."

Flint brauchte ewig, bis er fertig war. Ich wurde zwischendurch bewusstlos, doch dann ohrfeigte mich Rosier. Flint kratze mich so stark und tief am Rücken, ich spürte meine Blut herunter laufen.

Als er fertig war richtete er das Wort an Snape.

"Los Severus, es ist noch genug da."

Ich lag am Boden, konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich öffnete kurz meine Augen und blickte Severus an. Seine eiskalten schwarzen Augen zeigten keine Regung. Wie eine Wand stand er vor uns, bekam alles mit.

"Ich nehme sie mir später, ohne euch. Los, gehen wir nach oben."

Er ging voran, Rosier machte den Schluss und trat nochmal nach mir.

Ich drehte mich vor Schmerz auf die Seite und bekam kaum Luft.

"Wir werden später nochmal das Vergnügen haben."

Höhnisch lachte er und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Als ich die Tür zufallen hörte, versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Ich schaffte es erst nach dem dritten Versuch. Ich kroch auf allen Vieren zu meiner Hose. Langsam zog ich mich an und versuchte mich zu orientieren.

Ich werde hier nie mehr rauskommen, in meinem Kopf spielten sich tausendmal Dinge gleichzeitig ab. Vergiss es Helen, du musst stark sein. Du schaffst das.

"Du stirbst heute nicht, Helen."

Ich musste an meine Familie denken. Ich werde sie nie mehr sehen. Die werden nichts von mir erfahren. Kein einziges Wort.

Ich verkroch mich hinter einem Regal, wissentlich, dass sie mich finden werden.

Kaum merklich, hörte ich eine kleine piepsige Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Keller.

"Miss…, Miss Lestrange, kann ich helfen."

Eine kleine alte Elfe kam zum vorschein.

Sie mussten sie hier eingesperrt haben.

"Wenn du mich hier raus bringen kannst, sonst werde ich heute wohl noch sterben. Aber man kann nicht apparieren. Wie heißt du denn?", es strengte mich sehr an mit ihr zu reden.

Es dauerte kurz bis sie antwortete.

"Miss Lestrange, mein Name ist Lucy. Im Haus kann man nicht apparieren, auch im Garten nicht. Erst wenn man tiefer im Wald ist."

Die letzten Worte ließ ein wenig Hoffnung in mir keimen.

"Okay, dann muss ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. Sie haben meinen Zauberstab."

Ich konnte mich kaum noch sitzend halten.

"Aber als Elf, gilt dieses Appariergesetz nicht für mich. Draußen vom Garten aus, kann ich mit ihnen Apparieren."

Ich hörte sie kaum noch, doch plötzlich stand sie neben mir.

"Ich kann ihnen helfen, Miss."

Sie nahm meine Hand und mit letzter Kraft stand ich auf und ging die Treppe hoch.

Oben angekommen flüsterte sie.

"Warten sie hier, ich schaue kurz, ob es geht, Miss Lestrange."

Sie verschwand und kam kurz darauf wieder zurück.

"Sie bereden noch etwas im Salon. Wir müssen schnell zur Tür und raus. Danach kann ich sie überall hin apparieren. Ich schaue nochmal, wann die Luft rein ist und komme dann, Miss."

"Wir müssen noch meinen Zauberstab mitnehmen, ich brauche ihn."

Sie kam nach einer Minute wieder und signalisierte mir, dass wir jetzt los mussten. Sie nahm meine Hand und dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Die Tür zum Salon stand offen, sie würden uns sehen. Wir rannte, so gut es ging, los.

Doch sie bemerkten uns sofort.

"Sie will fliehen, mit dem dreckigen Elf."

Ich murmelte leise "Accio Zauberstab."

Mit letzter Kraft schwang ich meinen Zauberstab und ließ mit einem großen Krach die Bücherregale zu Fallen bringen. Chaos brach aus. Die Bücher fielen auf die Todesser. Voldemort konnte ich nicht sehen.

"Schnappt sie.", schrie Rosier der unter dem Regal lag. Bellatrix war dicht hinter mir. Voldemort musste wohl gerade in einem anderen Raum des Hauses gewesen sein. Sonst wäre ich schon tot.

"Crucio.", schrie Bellatrix, der mich aber knapp verpasste.

"Petrificus Totalus", schrie ich und rannte die Tür hinaus. Bellatrix krachte hart zu Boden, als Voldemort an ihr vorbei ging, er war dicht hinter uns.

Ich war gleich bei Lucy, sie stand 10 Meter von mir entfernt. Sie hielt mir die Hand hin, bereit zu apparieren.

Diese zehn Meter, fühlten sich wie 10 Kilometer an. Ich hörte seine kalte Stimme in meinem Rücken schreien.

"Avada Keda…"

In letzter Sekunde nahm ich Lucy's Hand und wir apparierten. Alles drehte sich, ich war am Ende, kaum ein Hauch meiner selbst. Ich hörte nur noch seine Stimme, tief und brennend auf mir.

"Nein, irgendwer wird dafür sterb…."

Wir landeten direkt auf der Stufe zum Haus der Black's. Lucy gab alles was sie konnte und zog mich die Treppe hoch. Sie ließ mich liegen und lief auf das beleuchtete Zimmer zu.

Ich konnte kaum meine Augen offen halten. Mein ganzer Körper bebte vor Schmerz.

Poltern die lief sie den langen Flur entlang, krachte kurz gegen die Küchentür.

"Hilfe! Hilfe, Miss Lestrange ist verletzt."

Lucy kam vor Sirius zum stehen und blickte ihn ängstlich an.

Er realisiert sofort, was los war. Man konnte Angst in seinem Gesicht sehen.

"Was ist los?", schrie Molly. Albus stand neben ihr. Sirius lief los und brüllte noch.

"Sie sagt, Helen sei verletzt."

Als sie vor mir standen, schrie Molly vor entsetzen.

"Ist sie tot." ihr ganzer Körper bebte und sie fing an zu weinen.

Albus sah mich an, den Ernst der Lage tief in seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt und sagte.

"Sie ist schwer verletzt. Sirius nimm sie und bring sie in den Salon. Molly, hol warmes Wasser."

Er blickte nachdenklich zu Boden.

"Wir brauchen Severus, schnell. Severus muss uns helfen…"


	4. Absturz

"Helen bleib bei uns, versprich mir das."

Sirius strich mir die klebrigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und reinigte die verquollene Wunde an meinem Kopf.

"Was haben sie ihr nur angetan.", sagte Molly entsetzt. Sie zog mir vorsichtig die Schuhe und den Mantel aus.

Sirius legte mich behutsam auf das Sofa, trotzdem schmerzte mein ganzer Körper.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, doch ein Stöhnen konnte ich nicht zurückhalten.

"Ahrrr.", meine Lippen bebten schmerzverzerrt.

"Sie hat überall offene Wunden, überall klebt Blut. Severus ist unterwegs. Er kennt sich gut damit aus, er muss ihr helfen."

Sagte Molly zu Albus gewand, welcher gerade über mir erschien und mich behutsam fragte.

"Helen, kannst du uns sagen, was passiert ist."

Ich sah das erste mal Furcht in seine Augen, in den sonst immer beruhigenden und hoffenden, tiefblauen Augen.

Das einzige was meine Lippen wispern konnten.

"Voldemort. Ich konnte…"

Meine Stimme brach ab und mir wurde übel. Ekel brannte meine Kehle empor und ließ mich leise würgen.

"Malfoy und Rosier. Ich konnte ihnen folgen."

Ich verlor kurz das Bewusstsein, wusste nicht wie viele Minuten es dauerte, bis ich wieder bei Sinnen war.

"Das, was Voldemort sucht, ist in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte und gab der Dunkelheit, die mich umgab, endlich nach.

Danach musste ich wohl in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen sein.

Albus unterhielt sich mit der Elfe und bat sie um die Erinnerung des Vorfalles.

Nachdem er sich die Erinnerung zu Gemüte geführt hatte, kam er zu den anderen zurück. Besorgt blickten seine blauen Augen in die Runde, sein sonstiges Lächeln war verschwunden und das Entsetzen hatte sie fest in sein Gesicht gemeißelt.

Severus war bis dahin gekommen und kümmerte sich um meine Wunden. Dunkel und steif, hing sein Körper über mir und war doch meine einzige Rettung. Er heilte meine gebrochene Nase, säuberte feinfühlig meine vielen Wunden. Etliche davon, werden wohl immer meinen Körper zieren.

Er gab mir einen Schmerztrank und einen Trank für die inneren Wunden. Bedacht und sorgsam, kümmerte er sich um mich.

Jetzt lag es an mir, meinen Körper zu heilen und meine Seele, irgendwie zusammen zu halten, wenn auch für immer, beschädigt und verwundet.

Ich machte Severus keinen Vorwurfe. Er hatte versucht, die Situation zu entschärfen. Er musste mitspielen, sonst wären die anderen misstrauisch geworden.

Albus saß am Tisch und die anderen warteten auf seine Worte. Remus war nun auch gekommen und war schockiert von den Nachrichten.

"Laut dem Elf, hätte sie es fast nicht geschafft zu fliehen. Sie wurde gefoltert. Sie haben sie missbraucht und geschlagen."

Albus unterbrach kurz. Er war selbst zu erschüttert, von all der Grausamkeit.

"Sie werden alle sterben, jeder einzelne Todesser, bis es keinen mehr gibt.

Du, Snape, hast du mitgemacht, oder belustigt zugeschaut."

Sirius stand halb und glühte vor Wut. Sein Gesicht war kochend rot und er vibrierte am ganzen Körper.

"Sirius, beruhigt dich. Severus hat sicher sein bestmöglichstes getan. Er darf seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen."

"Ich soll mich beruhigen, ich…"

Er war kurz davor, über den Tisch zu klettern und sich Severus vor zuknöpfen.

"Sirius, wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Wir können ihr nur helfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen."

Remus legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Sirius und wollte ihn beruhigen.

Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit schamlos aus und konterte sofort.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, tue ich was Nützliches. Ich habe versucht ihr so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Alles andere lag nicht in meiner Hand."

"Wenn du so weiter redest, bist du der erste denn ich…"

"Sirius, lassen wir das nun. Sie hat etwas äußerst wichtiges Erfahren. Das was Voldemort sucht, ist in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Aber er weiß nicht, bzw. noch nicht, wie er an sie kommt. Die Waffe."

Albus blickte in die Runde und fügte hinzu.

"Wir müssen ihr unendlich dankbar sein. Ohne ihren Mut und ihre starken Zauberkräfte, würde sie nicht mehr leben."

Severus räusperte sich und besonnte sich nochmal, bevor er sagte.

"Ihre Wunden wurden versorgt. Ich habe ihr zwei Tränke gegeben, einen gegen die Schmerzen und einen, der sie schlafen lässt. Molly ich habe oben noch Schmerztrank da gelassen. Es kann ihr jederzeit noch einer verabreicht werden. Nun, Albus ich verabschiede mich, wenn etwas ist, du weißt wo du mich findest."

Er blickte Sirius hämisch an und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er verkneifte es sich.

Kurz herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Niemand traute sich, etwas zu sagen. Der Vorfall lastete schwer auf allen.

"Molly, Sirius. Ich bitte euch, kümmert euch um sie. Sie wird jemanden brauchen, wenn sie aufwacht. Immerhin, kann ihr niemand etwas in ihren Träumen tun. Sie wird Zeit brauchen, um alles zu verarbeiten."

Albus verabschiedete sich.

Molly, Remus und Sirius saßen noch eine Weile so da, starrten alle beschämt auf den Tisch, als Molly endlich die Stille durchbrach und etwas sagte.

"Ich koche uns etwas. Arthur wird später kommen.", sie stand auf und ging. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch gerötet, von den vielen Tränen.

"Sirius, du musst dich besser im Zaum halten.

Severus greift dich mit Absicht an. Lass dich nicht von ihm so aus der Reserve locken." Remus meinte es gut, aber wusste, dass der Hass, den Sirius, schon so lange mit sich trug, seine Sinne benebelte und sein Handeln trübte.

Sirius knurrte.

"Wehe, ich bekomme raus, dass er sie angefasst hat. Oder sollte er jemals eine andere Frau so missbrauchen, töte ich ihn ohne mit der Wimpern zu zucken."

Sein Hass pulsierte in seinen Augen.

Später kamen noch, Arthur, Tonks und Shacklebolt und saßen im Salon beisammen.

Shacklebolt berichtete:

"Bevor sie ihnen folgte, hat sie Parson mit dem Imperius belegt. Er kam etwas verwirrt im Ministerium an, faselte dass ihn Helen zurückgeschickt hatte. Ich konnte nicht eher kommen, sonst wäre aufgefallen, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt.

Morgen werde ich gleich eine blinde Fährte

sähen, dass sie wegen dringender Untersuchungen nach Sibirien musste. Da wird Parson nicht nach wollen."

Tonks schüttelte immer noch den Kopf.

"Sie hatte soviel Glück. Ich kann es kaum fassen. Ich gehe hoch zu ihr, sie sollte nicht alleine sein."

Sie schenkte Remus noch einen verstohlenen Blick, doch dieser bemerkte nichts.

"Ich löse dich später ab." Murmelte Sirius.

Tonks betrat leise das Zimmer.

Sie sah mich entrüstet an und ging auf das Bett zu, setzte sich, nahm meine Hand und saß einfach neben mir.

Zur späteren Stunde kam Sirius und löste sie ab.

"Sie redet ein bisschen im Schlaf. Sie redet von irgendeinem Rosier und Flint. Wohl die beiden Ungeheurer die ihr das angetan haben."

Tonks stand auf und drückte Sirus am vorbeigehen, sanft die Hand.

"Bis Morgen. Ich Versuche direkt nach der Arbeit zu kommen."

Sirius nahm nur halb wahr was Tonks sagte und murmelte:

"Ja, danke. Bis Morgen."

Er nahm Platz, nahm einfach meine Hand, strich sanft über meine Fingern und sah mich mitleidig an.

Der Schock saß tief und als er endlich zur Ruhe kam, gingen ihm seine eigenen Geister im Kopf umher, düster und dunkel, wollten sie ihn immer auf ihre Seite ziehen. Doch als er Helen so daliegen sah, wusste er, einer musste stark sein.

Um 5 Uhr morgens wurde er wach. Ganz steif, saß er noch genauso da, als er irgendwann, spät nachts, eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig strich er noch mein Haar aus dem Gesicht und ging nach unten.

Remus hatte hier übernachtet und war schon wach. Kaffeegeruch stieg fein in die Nase von Sirius, als er den Salon betrat.

"Guten Morgen.", sagte Remus.

"Warst du die ganze Nacht bei ihr?"

Sirius streckte sich: "Ja, sie hat halbwegs ruhig geschlafen. Sie redet immer wieder im Schlaf."

Er setzte sich und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

"Molly ist auch schon da. Sie macht uns Frühstück."

"Gute Seele, diese Molly."

"Guten Morgen Sirius, wie geht es Helen?"

Er hob seine Kopf und hatte dunkle Augenringe.

"Soweit scheint sie stabil. Sie schläft noch."

Molly atmete erleichtert durch.

"Sie wird das jetzt wohl brauchen. Wenn es okay für dich ist, komme ich mit den Kindern ein paar Tage später. Sie kommen nächste Woche aus der Schule."

"Natürlich. Sie sollten das hier nicht mitbekommen. Nicht, bis es ihr besser geht."

~~••~~••~~••~~••~~••~~

Es waren 5 Tage vergangen, als ich aufwachte.

Meine Körper schmerzte immer noch als ich mich im Bett drehte. Ich konnte nur langsam meine Auge öffnen, dass Sonnenlicht blendete mich sehr.

Ich versuchte mich im Bett hinzusetzen, als mir im sitzen plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Irgendwie musste ich es doch schaffen, selbst aus dem Bett zu kommen.

Langsam berühren meine Füße den Boden, fühlten die angenehme Kälte.

Als ich frei stand, fühlten sich meine Füße wie Wackelpudding an. Sorgsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, als plötzlich Sirius ins Zimmer kam.

Erschrocken blieb ich stehen.

"Helen, du bist ja wach. Ich wollte gerade nach di…", er musste mich auffangen, weil nach dem nächsten Schritt meine Füße nicht mehr wollten.

"Hey, hier geblieben. Du solltest noch nicht aufstehen."

Stark hielt er mich mit seinen Armen fest, drückt mich sanft an seine Brust und ich legte vor Erschöpfung meine Kopf darauf ab. Intensiv, nahm ich seinen Geruch war, angenehm umschmeichelte er meine Nase und es fühlte sich irgendwie vertraut an.

"Wir können gemeinsam runter gehen, wenn du willst."

Seine Augen sahen mich beruhigend an.

"Schön, dass du endlich wieder wach bist. Wie geht es dir?"

Kurz herrschte Stille, ehe meine Stimmer leise sagte.

"Nunja, so als wäre ich bis heute morgen im Tropfenden Kessel gewesen."

Ich musste Lachen, aber es schmerzte, tief in mir. Ich wollte nicht daran denken.

Sirius grinste mich an, sanft ließen seine grauen Augen mich nicht mehr los.

"Du lässt dich nicht unterkriegen. Du warst so Mutig. Wir sind alle unheimlich Stolz auf dich."

Er drückte sanft meine Hand.

"Ihr wisst über das andere Bescheid."

Meine Stimme wurde leise, ich zog meine Hand weg und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken, leise liefen sie meine Wangen hinab.

"Helen, wir würden das alles gerne rückgängig machen. Ich würde dir den Schmerz abnehmen, doch leider kann ich das nicht."

"Hmm," brachte ich hervor.

"Wir, wir können es nicht ändern."

Meine Stimme versagte und ich konnte den riesen Kloß in meinem Hals, nicht hinunter schlucken.

Ich musste ein anderes Thema anschneiden. Die Tränen wischte ich grob mit meinen Ärmel weg und lenkte um.

"Gehen wir runter?"

"Liebend gern. Darf ich bitten."

Sagte er und zauberte ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht.

Unten angekommen, rannte Molly auf mich zu.

"Oh, Oh Helen, du bist wach. Schätzchen, schön dich zu sehen."

Molly drückte mich fest. Zu fest.

"Ahhh, Molly, nicht so fest."

Ich bekam kaum Luft und die gebrochenen Rippen nahmen es Molly sehr übel.

"Entschuldige, ich bin so froh, dass es dir besser geht. Ich mache dir etwas zu Essen."

Sie verschwand sofort wieder in der Küche,

Remus kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm.

"Wir sind froh, dich zu haben. Du musst vorsichtiger werden."

Er tätschelte sanft meinen Rücken und ich genoss seine Nähe.

Wir setzten uns gemeinsam an den Tisch und Sirius stellte eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees vor mir ab.

"Wisst ihr schon mehr. Was sucht er. Was ist in der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

Ich nippte am Kaffee, schloss die Augen und genoss den rauchigen, aromatischen Geschmack.

"Nein. Aber deine Informationen bringen uns weiter. Immerhin wissen wir, wo er es sucht."

Ich genoss die Gesellschaft. Die bekannten Stimmen taten so gut. All diese liebenswerten Menschen. Ich hatte solche Angst, sie nie mehr zu sehen. Sie lenkten mich ab, ließen mich, mit allen dem Gedanken, die mich fast wahnsinnig machten, nicht alleine.

Wir gingen in den Salon und führten unsere Unterhaltung fort. Shacklebolt hatte eingefädelt, dass ich in Sibirien nach Sirius Black suchte und die nächsten 4-6 Wochen nicht zurück kommen würde.

Niemand im Ministerium schöpfte einen Verdacht.

Etwas Geistesabwesend schlief ich während der Unterhaltung ein.

Es mussten 1-2 Stunden vergangen sein als ich, mit einer Decke über mir, wieder wach wurde.

Ich richtete mich auf und sah Sirius mit der Zeitung auf dem Esstisch sitzen.

Mit einem leisen rascheln ließ er sie auf den Tisch gleiten und sah in meine Richtung.

"Hey, wieder wach."

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich einfach eingeschlafen bin."

"Remus verzeiht dir."

Er zwinkerte und sagte.

"Er lässt dich Grüßen. Heute Abend ist ja eine Sitzung, da kommt er wieder."

Panik keimte in mir auf, meine Hände wurden schwitzig. Alle kamen, würden mich nicht aus den Augen lassen und wussten genau Bescheid.

"Äh, okay."

Zittrig stand ich auf und konnte an nichts mehr anderes denken. Quälend kreisten diese Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Schwummrig, musste ich mich festhalten, meine Beine gaben etwas nach.

"Geht's bei dir.?", fragte Sirius und stand auch schon vor mir.

Aus Reflex legte er seine Hände um meine Hüfte und hielt mich. Erst da war uns beiden aufgefallen, wie nahe wir nebeneinander standen.

'Hm, sie riecht so gut. Am liebsten würde ich sie jetzt in den Arm nehme und nicht mehr loslassen.' dachte sich Sirius und sah mir tief in die Augen. Erschrocken über den Gedanken wandte er den Blick ab.

Ich spürte seinen Atem leicht an meinem Hals. Man hörte sein Herz rasen, schnell klopfte es in seiner Brust.

Plötzlich kamen mir bei dieser Nähe wieder Gedankenstücke des Vorfalles, unsanft drückte ich ihn weg. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hatte Tränen in den Augen, die Bilder brannten sich in meiner Augenlider, doch ich konnte es nicht zulassen. Ich musste stark bleiben.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich, ich geh ein bisschen nach oben."

Stammelte ich unbeholfen vor mich hin.

"Helen, wenn du jemanden brauchst zum reden, ich bin jederzeit da."

Er stand wie angewurzelt da und wartete, dass ich etwas sagen würde.

Leicht sarkastisch und mit viel zu viel Wut in meiner bebenden Stimme.

"Sprichst du über Askaban.

Nein.

Warum sollte ich reden wollen.

Ich muss damit leben und nicht du. Niemand von den anderen."

Sein Gesicht verlor jede freundliche Regung. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich zuweit gegangen war, aber nicht mehr zurück konnte.

Mit etwas lauterer Stimme, die bedrohlich in meinen Ohren hallten.

"Fein. Dann frisst es genauso in dich hinein, wie ich. Schau mich genau an, schau was ich bin. Ein zerrissenes, wandelndes, elendes Nichts.

Wenn du genauso enden willst, mach bloß so weiter."

Wutentbrannt ging er, ließ mich eiskalt stehen.

Langsam ging ich die Treppe hoch und schaffte es gerade noch in mein Zimmer, bis all der Schmerz, in Tränenform, aus mir quoll und doch keine Erleichterung schaffte.

Er wollte mir nur helfen und ich verletzte ihn so.

Ich war nur wütend auf mich. Wütend, dass ich das Gesehene nicht verhindern konnte.

Innerlich brach ich zusammen, sank auf den Boden und wollte mich im nächsten tiefen Loch verkriechen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit klopfte es leise an meiner Tür.

Ich antwortete nicht, bis Tonks langsam ihren Kopf durch die leicht offene Tür schob.

"Darf ich reinkommen?"

"Ja.."

Ich richtete mich etwas auf und lehnte mich gegen das Bett. Als sie es sich neben mir bequem gemacht hatte, legte sie sanft ihren Arm um mich.

"Sirius sagte, du bist hier schon ein paar Stunden. Magst du nicht mit runterkommen? Du solltest nicht alleine sein."

Die Wut von vorher, war immer noch nicht abgeklungen und diese einfachen Worten entzündeten sie wieder.

"Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, dass ihr beobachten müsst."

Meine Lippen bebten und mein Herz schlug wie verrückt.

"Helen, du hast alles Recht der Welt, wütend zu sein. Du wirst mich trotzdem nicht los. Das ist eben so eine schlechte Eigenschaft guter Freunde."

Sie lächelte mich an. Das schaffte Tonks immer. Diese kindliche Leichtigkeit, jeden ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern.

"Sirius nimmt es dir nicht übel, was du gesagt hast. Er versteht das."

"Ich habe aber verletzende Worte gesagt, meine Wut auf ihn gerichtet. Das war nicht fair."

Ich wand mein Gesicht ab, fixierte starr meine Hände und musste schwer schlucken.

"Helen, er kümmert sich seit dem Vorfall vorbildlich, um dich. Er hat fast jede Nacht bei dir verbracht. Wir alle, vor allem er, wurden fast verrückt vor Sorge. Er mag dich wirklich, sehr."

Tonks ließ die Worte vorsichtig in der Luft hängen und sah mich nachdenklich an.

"Komm lass uns runtergehen, die Sitzung beginnt in einer halben Stunde."

Sie stand auf, hielt mir beide Hände hin und half mir auf.

Wir nahmen unten im Esszimmer Platz und warteten auf die anderen.

Sirius würdigte mich keines Blickes, ich wusste wie stur er sein konnte, doch sein Gesicht sah eher verletzt aus. Shacklebolt gesellte sich zu mir.

"Helen, schön dich zu sehen. Ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder aus Sibirien zurück."

Er grinste mich an, hob gekonnt die Augenbrauen und fügte hinzu.

"Ich kann dich jetzt verstehen. Dieser Parson ist eine vollkommene Null und so anstrengend."

Ich musste lachen und merkte, wie gut es tat.

"Du wolltest mir nicht glauben. Schick ihn mit Mad Eye Moody rum, er wechselt dann freiwillig die Abteilung."

Beide mussten wir lachen. Arthur und Molly gesellten sich zu uns. Remus und Sirius saßen gegenüber von uns und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Auf einmal stand Bill im Türrahmen, suchte den Raum nach mir ab und bevor er irgend jemanden begrüßte, kam er auf mich zu, ich stand halb als er mich fest an sich drückte und mein Haar streichelte.

"Was treibst du denn für Sachen. Ich hab mir wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht. Leider konnte ich nicht eher kommen."

Er ließ mich nicht los. Es tat gut, unendlich gut seine Nähe zu spüren. Mein Gesicht vergrub sich in seinen roten langen Haaren und ich sog jeden Hauch seines Duftes ein.

Jeder im Raum, spürte diese gewisse Anspannung, diese Magie zwischen uns, die noch immer knisterte.

Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und drehte sich zu den anderen.

"Übrigens auch Hallo an euch.", alle grüßten zurück.

Albus, Severus und Sam kamen noch hinzu und wir konnten endlich anfangen.


End file.
